villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zeed (Shinobi)
|skills = |goals = Destroy the Oboro Clan and to eliminate any obstacles to their criminal schemes (failed). Kill Joe Musashi (failed). Revert the modern world back into the age of wars to revive the golden age of ninjas (ultimate goal; failed). |crimes = Terrorism |type of villains = Terroristic Criminals}} The Zeed is the main villainous force from the original Shinobi. It reappears again in Revenge of Shinobi and Shinobi III as the Neo Zeed. This group consists of about 51 members. Shinobi Zeed The Zeed is an international terrorist group which works on many illegal dealings such as extortion, kidnappings and terrorism. Its numbers are comprised of criminals, disgruntled military thugs and ninjas. They are led by the mysterious Masked Ninja, whose purpose is to throw the world into chaos and restore it to the golden age of ninjas. The organization's plans are opposed by the ninja Joe Musashi of the Oboro Clan, who thwarts theirs plans in the original game. Despite this the organization regroups and returns as the Neo Zeed. Neo Zeed Neo Zeed is a totalitarian criminal organization and the nemesis of the Oboro School of Ninjutsu. Joe Musashi defeated Neo Zeed, but they rebuilt the organization. Therefore, they set the scene for Shinobi III. Neo Zeed itself was the remade image of the Zeed crime syndicate. ZEED Ninja Corps In Kamakura era Japan, the ZEED Ninja Corps were the rivaling clan to the Oboro ninjas. While the Oboro proudly served the imperial family, ZEED defied them and attempted to rule on high from within the shadows. Lorded by shadowy Ninja, they held meetings in utmost secrecy, trying to not draw the emperor's attention. But Jiro Musashi, the young heir to the Obororyu Shinobi caught on to them, and under the emperor's decree he was sent to execute them for their defiance. Jiro infiltrated their castle base, but by the time he finished slaughtering the ZEED shinobi sent to intercept him, the leader was long gone. Jiro vowed to find him one day and complete his task at ending him. Jiro Musashi became the official Shinobi Chief of the Oboro Clan, ZEED attacked the village but was repelled. However, unknown to Jiro, ZEED's lord, who by cruel irony was the man who taught him the Shinobi Arts of the Oboro School, struck a bargain with the alien lifeform Orn. In exchange for power, they would serve as Orn's template and create the ultimate Space Army. With this Orn obliterated the Oboro clan of Kamakura Era. However, that would not be the end of the Oboro as they once believed. It would soon be discovered that Jiro survived and escaped the onslaught, cocooned in a Barrier Ninjutsu when the energy of the blast that decimated the village and wiped out the Oboro reacted and sent him 800 years into the future, where ZEED had ruled unchallenged and have become a global superpower. The Shadow Master, leader of ZEED sent his best assassins and soldiers to end him and complete the purge of the Oboro clan, but each time Jiro outwitted him with the unexpected aid of Col. Sarah Krieger and her Anti-ZEED Forces. After seeing his best men and greatest technological creations outwitted by the young shinobi, Shadow Master would be challenged by Sarah herself, and nearly killed her when Jiro intervened. To his horror, he learns the Shadow Master was not only the lord of ZEED he was sent to assassinate, but worst of all, his own teacher. Enraged by his betrayal, Jiro and the Shadow Master fought to the death. Jiro won, but couldn't bring himself to kill him. Seeing this as a sign of weakness, the Shadow Master attempted to kill Jiro along with himself by crashing the shuttle the two were on into the hanger of Orn's ship; the Sword of the Stars. After fighting his way past the ship's crew and guards, Jiro tracked down Orn and defeated him, avenging his clan. With this defeat, ZEED's 800 year reign of terror ended. History ''The Revenge of Shinobi'' After Zeed was defeated by Joe Musashi, the star Shinobi of the Oboro clan 3 years ago, Zeed reformed itself under the name Neo Zeed. With their newfound power, the syndicate's cruel hands reached for the Oboro village. Many of the Oboro clansmen; Joe's friends and mentor, were killed and they took the chief's daughter, Naoko hostage to lure Musashi out. Joe Musashi would indeed come to Neo Zeed, attacking and killing every Zeed enforcer in his wake, until coming face to face with the Masked Ninja, the boss of Neo Zeed, holding Joe's beloved in a death trap. As the two battled, Joe used his shuriken to keep the ceiling above Naoko and defeated the Masked Ninja. Neo Zeed was defeated, and Joe and Naoko returned to rebuild their home. ''Shinobi 3: Return of the Ninja Master'' Although it was believed that Neo Zeed had been dismantled, it is revealed that the Masked Ninja was a double for the true mastermind of Neo Zeed; the Shadow Master; a villainous dark super ninja cloned from the Oboro's Musashi bloodline. With their newly discovered master's identity revealed, Shadow Master called his closest subordinates, and ordered Joe Musashi's death. After all of their subordinates and monstrosities were defeated, the Shadow Master challenged Joe Musashi to a one on one duel. Despite his skills matching Joe's and the added advantage of hi-tech weaponry, the Shadow Master was defeated and perished in the exploding Neo Zeed mothership dubbed "Wing of Darkness" as it fell from the skies and crashed into the earth. ZEED Ninja Corps In Kamakura Era Japan the ZEED Ninja Corps were the rivaling clan to the Oboro. While the Oboro proudly served the imperial family, ZEED defied them and attempted to rule on high from within the shadows. Lorded by shadowy Ninja, they held meetings in utmost secrecy, trying to not draw the emperor's attention. But Jiro Musashi, the young heir to the Obororyu Shinobi caught on to them, and under the emperor's decree he was sent to execute them for their defiance. Jiro infiltrated their castle base, but by the time he finished slaughtering the ZEED shinobi sent to intercept him, the leader was long gone. Jiro vowed to find him one day and complete his task at ending him. After Jiro became the official Shinobi Chief of the Oboro Clan, ZEED attacked the village but was repelled. However, Unknown to Jiro, ZEED's lord, who by cruel irony was the man who taught him the Shinobi Arts of the Oboro School, struck a bargain with the alien lifeform Orn. In exchange for power, they would serve as Orn's template and create the ultimate Space Army. With this Orn obliterated the Oboro clan of Kamakura Era. But that would not be the end of the Oboro as they once believed. It would soon be discovered that Jiro survived and escaped the onslaught, cocooned in a Barrier Ninjutsu when the energy of the blast that decimated the village and wiped out the Oboro reacted and sent him 800 years into the future, where ZEED had ruled unchallenged and have become a global superpower. The Shadow Master, leader of ZEED sent his best assassins and soldiers to end him and complete the purge of the Oboro clan, but each time Jiro outwitted him with the unexpected aid of Col. Sarah Krieger and her Anti-ZEED Forces. After seeing his best men and greatest technological creations outwitted by the young shinobi, Shadow Master would be challenged by Sarah herself, and nearly killed her when Jiro intervened. To his horror he learns the Shadow Master was not only the lord of ZEED he was sent to assassinate, but worst of all, his own teacher. Enraged by his betrayal, Jiro and the Shadow Master fought to the death. Jiro won, but couldn't bring himself to kill him. Seeing this as a sign of weakness, the Shadow Master attempted to kill Jiro along with himself by crashing the shuttle the two were on into the hanger of Orn's ship; the Sword of the Stars. After fighting his way past the ship's crew and guards, Jiro tracked down Orn and defeated him, avenging his clan. With this defeat, ZEED's 800 year reign of terror ended. Members Ninja Corps (忍者軍団) *Omote (in Japanese: 面) *Kabuto (in Japanese: 兜) *Hachi (in Japanese: ハチ) *Karasu (in Japanese: 烏) *Kasumi (in Japanese: 霞) *Blue Lobster (in Japanese: ブルーロブスター) *Shadow Dancer (in Japanese: シャドウダンサー) *Ninja Master (in Japanese: マスクド忍者) Zeed Defense Force (Ｚ・Ｄ・Ｆ) *Green Infantry Grunt (in Japanese: グリーンヘッド) *Blue Infantry Grunt (in Japanese: ブルーヘッド) *Cuurl (in Japanese: カール) *Gunner (in Japanese: ロッキー) *Missile Transport (in Japanese: ミサイル輸送車) Flower Dragon Gang (華龍一族) *Blue Dragon (in Japanese: 青龍) *Red Dragon (in Japanese: 紅龍) *Pink Dragon (in Japanese: 桃華) *Purple Phoenix (in Japanese: 紫鳳) *White Phoenix (in Japanese: 白鳳) Neo Zeed Science Team (ＮＥＯ ＺＥＥＤ科学陣) *Supercomputer (生体コンピュータ) *Hercules (ハルクレス) *The Metamorph-former (メタモルフォーマー) *Monster G (モンスターG) Shinobi 3: Return of the Ninja Master Ninja Forces *Ninja (in Japanese: 忍者) *Komuso (in Japanese: 虚無僧) *Kunoichi (in Japanese: クノイチ) *Samurai (in Japanese: サムライ) *Mutated Samurai (in Japanese: ガードロブスター) *Jonin "Kage" (in Japanese: 上忍“影”) *Hovercraft Ninja (in Japanese: ホバー忍者) *Fire Ninja (in Japanese: 火炎忍者) *Winged Ninja (in Japanese: 羽忍者) *Armored Crawling Ninja (in Japanese: 機甲忍者) *Karura (in Japanese: カルラ) *Hakushishi (in Japanese: 白獅子) *Shadow Master (in Japanese: シャドーマスター) Military Forces *Infantry (in Japanese: 歩兵) *Shielded Infantry (in Japanese: 盾兵) *Crawling Infantry (in Japanese: ほふく歩兵) *Machine Gun Infantry (in Japanese: 機関銃歩兵) *Security Drone (in Japanese: マルク) *Armored Robots (in Japanese: 重装歩兵) *Robot Gunship (in Japanese: フライングタンク) *Mortar Infantry (in Japanese: 迫撃砲歩兵) *Mega Zaurus (in Japanese: メガザウルス) Biological Monsters *Brain Fly (in Japanese: バイオコウモリ) *Radioactive Waste Zombie (in Japanese: 実験体-X) *Brain Beast (in Japanese: ハイドラの幼虫) *Giant Bug (in Japanese: イーター) *Hydra (in Japanese: ハイドラ) Gallery The Super Computer.jpg|The Supercomputer The Human Brain Supercomputer.jpg NeoZeed.jpg|Joe Musashi (center) against the forces of Neo Zeed. Neo Zeed Thugs Part 5.png Neo Zeed Thugs Part 4.png Neo Zeed Thugs Part 3.png Neo Zeed Thugs Part 2.png Neo Zeed Thugs Part 1.png Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Military Category:Ninjas Category:Kidnapper Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Thugs Category:Chopsocky Villains